battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ottoman Empire
The Ottoman Empire (Modern Turkish:Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Ottoman Turkish:Devlet-i Aliyye-i Osmâniyye) was an empire founded in 1299 that occupied Asia Minor, Balkans and majority of the Levant. It entered World War I on the sides of the Central Powers (Germany, Austria-Hungary and Bulgaria), following the defeat of the central powers, the allies partitioned the empire in 1919, leaving some parts of Anatolia but then Turkish National Movement (Kuvayi Milliye) with the leadership of Mustafa Kemal Atatürk managed to beat the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Armenia and Greece, as well as the Imperial Ottoman Government. In 1922, there was the Turkish war of Independence where Atatürk's force won the war thus declaring what is now known as modern day Turkey. Battlefield 1 The Ottoman Empire makes an appearance in the base game of Battlefield 1. In the game's singleplayer, they are featured as the main opposing force in the chapters The Runner and Nothing Is Written. Singleplayer The Ottoman Empire is the main opposing army in The Runner and Nothing is Written. They wear white/tan uniforms and use equipment/weapons mainly from their German allies. They have soldiers with many variants and types similar to the other factions: * Rifleman - standard Ottoman infantry. They look identical to the multiplayer medic. They use a Gewehr 98. * Assault - they look similar to Multiplayer Assault. They wear the Stahlhelm (Germans supplied Ottomans with Stahlhelms during the war) . Some of them wear scarfs or even wear Bashlik caps instead of a helmet. They use either a C96 Carbine or a Model 10-A shotgun. * Support - they look like the multiplayer version of the Ottoman's Support kit, but they wear a Stahlhelm instead of a Keffiyeh headdress. They use a Madsen MG. * Scout - they look identical to the multiplayer scout. They use the Gewehr 98 Marksman variant. * Flame Trooper - they're essentially their multiplayer variant and use the Wex. * Sentry - they look identical to MP Sentry. They use the MG 08. * Tanker - they look identical to the MP tanker. They use the C96 Carbine. * Officer - 3 are found in Ottoman strongholds in Nothing is Written. They look like multiplayer medics, but wear blue instead of white/tan. They use the C96 Carbine. One is accompanied by a sentry. Multiplayer In the game's multiplayer, they are featured as one of six featured multiplayer factions. It is aligned with the Central Powers of the German Empire and Austria-Hungary against the Allies. The color-scheme of the Ottoman uniforms is that of a whitish-sand, adorned with prominent gold buttons and red seam piping, similar to those worn by their German allies. Headgear ranges in protection from cloth keffiyah and Bashlik caps (worn by the Support/Cavalry and Scout, respectively), rigid-framed fabric Kabalaks on the Medics, and Stahlhelm-style metal helmets worn by the Assaults and Tankers. The Ottomans are opposed exclusively by the British in the Middle-Eastern theatre, where Ottoman-controlled territories in Mesopotamia and the Sinai are the primary battleground. Engagements Gallery BF1_OTTOMAN_CHARGE.PNG|Ottoman cavalry. Battlefield 1 Reveal Screenshot 2.jpg|Ottoman infantry before the Mark IV tank. Battlefield 1 Concept Art 4.jpg|Ottoman Fokker Dr.I chased by British Sopwith Camel. Battlefield 1 Concept Art 5.jpg|Ottoman cavalry chased by British motorcycle infantry. Battlefield 1 Concept Art 6.jpg|Ottoman aircraft assaulting a train. Ottoman Assault.png|Ottoman Assault trooper. Ottoman Medic.png|Ottoman Empire medic Ottoman Support.png|Ottoman Empire Support machine gunner Ottoman Scout.png|Ottoman Empire Scout Ottoman Cavalry.png|Ottoman Cavalry Horse rider Ottoman Pilot.png|Ottoman Empire Pilot Ottoman Tanker.png|Ottoman Empire tanker Trivia *Ottoman Empire soldiers speak Modern Turkish rather than Ottoman Turkish. This is because very few, if any, speakers of Ottoman Turkish remain. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1